


Useless

by queenmagnus



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, kyalin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmagnus/pseuds/queenmagnus
Summary: Kya and Lin are both idiots in love but won't admit it. Otherwise known as "how Kyalin came to be"
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 15
Kudos: 145





	1. Just Kidding

**Author's Note:**

> This is an in progress fic so updates may be slower than usual.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin is still getting over her breakup with Tenzin. Kya has a suggestion to get back at him. But not seriously. Well maybe....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts in Lin's POV and ends in Kya's

Lin sunk deeper into her chair, nursing her fourth drink of the evening. She tried to convince herself that she was better, that she was fine. It had been two weeks since Tenzin broke things off between them, two weeks since he completely derailed her entire life. Not that it was entirely a surprise. Deep down, she knew. She knew they had different values in life and that she’d never give him what he wanted.

She had raged at first, destroying a good portion of Air Temple Island in the process. She had also trashed her own apartment. Everything reminded her of _him._ She had finally worked herself up to start cleaning up the mess when she had come across a card Tenzin had given her for her birthday. It had triggered something in her and she had to leave.

The bar was one of the more shady ones in the city which is why she chose it. She didn’t want to be bothered right now, she was content to literally drown her sorrows in alcohol until she didn’t feel anything anymore.

The barkeep approached her table and plopped down a blue, fruity looking drink in front of her.

“I didn’t order this.”

“Seems you’ve got an admirer.”

He jerked his head to a hooded figure sitting at the bar.

“Take it back.”

He just chuckled as he walked away, leaving the drink behind. Lin’s temper flared immediately and she stood, grabbing the drink and marching to the stranger.

“I’m not sure who you think you are but- Kya?”

Lin had grabbed the figure’s shoulder to turn her around to reveal her old friend. Her shock must have shown on her face because Kya’s lit up in pure delight.

“Surprise! I’m in the city for a few weeks and I thought I’d track down one of my oldest friends.”

Lin was still trying to recover, the feelings she was trying to drown out immediately returning at the sight of her ex-boyfriend’s sister. Kya’s face fell a bit and she motioned for Lin to sit.

“So… how are you doing, really?”

“I’m fine.”

Kya raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Maybe, not _fine._ But I _don’t_ want to talk about it.”

“Good, because I don’t want to talk about it either. Tenzin’s an airhead, I always knew that. You’re too good for him anyway.”

She uncrossed her arms and reached for the blue drink Lin had returned to her, drinking it down in a few gulps.

“I heard what you did to the island. Bumi said it was some pretty impressive earthbending.”

Lin groaned, sitting in the stool next to Kya before burying her head in her hands. Kya silently motioned for another drink and Lin drank it down without looking.

“Do you think your parents will ever forgive me for what I did?”

“Spirits Lin! Of course they forgive you. Mom’s still mad at Tenzin, she made him clean up the whole mess. Well the best he could for being just an airhead and not a badass master of the earth like you.”

She nudged Lin with her shoulder and Lin couldn’t help a little smile. If she was honest she didn’t even regret what she did but the thought of Aang and Katara being disappointed in her, hurt more than she’d admit.

Kya smiled more broadly and motioned for more drinks, the pair of them finishing them as if it were the only water they’d had after spending a week in the desert.

“You know what would really stick to my idiot brother?”

Lin looked to her expectedly, taking a deep drink from the newest glass in front of her.

“If you and I dated each other.”

She spluttered with a choke, her drink spraying Kya and the bar in the process.

“Kya!”

“What? I’m only kidding! But you have to admit it’d be pretty epic to see the look on his face when we told him.”

Lin threw back her head and laughed at the thought.

“His whole head would turn read. Steam might come out of his ears.”

Kya laughed too, happy to see Lin laugh for the first time that evening. She quickly signaled for more drinks but the barkeep came over with his hands on his hips.

“I think you ladies have had quite enough.”

Kya and Lin looked at each other indignantly.

“Excuse me but I think we’re perfectly capable of knowing when we’ve had enough. Do you have any idea who this is?”

Kya motioned to Lin who attempted to stand up. Her head swam and she stumbled over her own feet, falling flat on her ass. Kya let out a loud laugh and struggled to help Lin back to her feet.

“I am well aware who both of you are, which is why I’m cutting you off. I don’t need the Avatar or Toph Beifong giving me grief because the two of you don’t know when to call it a night.”

Lin rolled her eyes and Kya huffed as she intertwined her arm with Lin’s.

“Let’s go Lin, we don’t need him to have a good time.”

The barkeep rolled his eyes and started wiping the counter as Kya flipped her hair over her shoulder and lead them outside.

* * *

“Almost there, you gotta help me out here, Lin.”

The effects of the alcohol had started to really wear off as Kya lead Lin back to her apartment. She could always hold her liquor better than the earthbender and Lin had had a head start on her tonight. Kya pushed at the apartment door and made mental note to scold Lin for leaving it unlocked when they were both sober.

The apartment was trashed, there was no other word for it. Papers scattered the entirety of the floor, broken photo frames, what looked like the remnants of a floral vase, and a very mangled looking metal chair. Lin very clearly was a lot less _fine_ than she wanted everyone to think she was.

Kya half dragged the drunken police chief to the bedroom which thankfully was in a much better state than the rest of the apartment. Well, except for what appeared to be a ripped up card of some sort scattered on the floor.

She guided Lin to the bed and made her lay down, pulling the blankets up the best she could. Lin’s eyes were already heavy and Kya carefully turned her on her side in case she got sick. She smiled as she brushed the hair out of Lin’s face, lingering longer than she should have. She really had to get out of there.

“You know, it would be funny.”

Kya had almost been to the door when she stopped and looked back to the beautiful, drunken woman struggling to stay conscious. She smiled slyly.

“What would?”

“If you and I dated to get back at Tenz- your brother.”

Lin had scowled as she started to say his name before she closed her eyes again and sunk deeper into her pillow. Kya’s smile faded as she watched her fall asleep.

“Yeah, it would, wouldn’t it.”

With a gentle sigh she left the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My notes for this chapter were literally "Kya suggests that they should date but quickly says she's she's just kidding. She is not just kidding."


	2. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kya decides to leave Republic City again. Unless Lin can think of a reason for her to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this got more angsty than I intended. Starts in Kya's POV and ends in Lin's.

Kya looked up at the statue of Toph as she made her way into the police station, giving it a lazy salute as she passed. The station was bustling and she smiled as she got a good look at the place in the daylight. And without being in handcuffs for once!

She pushed her way into the main bullpen which was unusually quiet save for the muffled yelling coming from behind the police chief’s door. She gave a good look around the room and rolled her eyes at the silence.

“It’s so awkwardly quiet out here I think I’d rather be in there.”

She motioned to the closed door before plopping herself on the edge of one of the nearby officer’s desks.

“Uhh, can I help you, ma’am?”

Kya didn’t know this one. He was young. His face was pale save for his cheeks which were quickly turning a very bright red as he looked at her incredulously.

“Yeah, who’s the chief so subtlety screaming at in there?”

He just continued to stare at her.

“C’mon, you can tell me. I know the chief personally and she wouldn’t mind.”

She leaned down, close to his face and gently brushed a finger against his nose. His whole face turned red then and his eyes got wide.

“Kya!”

She turned to look at the newcomer and immediately hopped off the desk before pulling him into a big hug.

“Saikhan! Look at you!”

She playfully rubbed the top of his head as they pulled apart and he shook his head.

“Distracting my officers when they’ve got so much important police work to get done?”

She raised an eyebrow.

“ _Your_ officers?”

“I _am_ Assistant Chief these days, you know.”

There was a loud thud from the chief’s office followed by a more vigorous round of yelling. Saikhan winced.

“Definitely sounds like Lin needs a lot of _assisting_ with her chiefly duties. Who does she have in there anyway?”

He took her elbow and pulled them to a more secluded section of the bullpen, away from nosy ears.

“One of the detectives really screwed the pooch on a recent case. Not a rookie, either, which is why the chief is coming down so hard on him. It also doesn’t help that the guy doesn’t know when to keep his mouth shut. You know how much Lin loves being interrupted.”

They both shared a knowing laugh. Kya was about to ask more about what happened when Lin’s office door slammed open and a red faced officer practically stomped out, before grabbing his coat and blowing through the doors out of the station.

“I guess that’s my cue!”

“Kya, I really wouldn’t go in there if I were you.”

Kya just waved her hand dismissively as she swaggered to the open office door and stepped inside. Lin was sitting at her desk, scribbling furiously on a piece of paper, breathing heavily and muttering under her breath.

“You’re a bold one if you think I want to be disturbed right now. Get out.”

“You don’t scare me, _Chief._ ”

Lin’s face immediately softened a bit and Kya smiled broadly as she looked up to her.

“Surprise!”

Lin got up from her desk and quietly closed her office door before turning back to Kya.

“What are you doing here?”

Kya walked to the couch against the wall and sat on it, dreading the next part of the conversation. She prided herself on being confident, sometimes to a fault, but she had never doubted herself more than she did now.

“I’m leaving Republic City for a while. A long while.”

“Oh.”

Lin didn’t say anything more as she walked back behind her desk and started shuffling some papers around. Kya was hoping for a bit more to work with but evidently that’s all she was going to get so she pressed on.

“Yeah, I-uh. Well since dad- it’s just. There’s nothing here for me anymore. I think I need to just get away. Unless….”

Kya looked at Lin almost desperately but she wouldn’t meet her eyes.

“Unless you could think of a reason I should stay?”

Lin paused her shuffling and took in a deep breath. She closed her eyes and they sat in silence for a moment before she finally spoke.

“I think you’re right, you should go. Spirits, if it weren’t for my job I think I’d go too. There’s just too many memories here. A good change of scenery and new experiences could make a world of difference.”

She stood from her desk again and started pacing, listing off reason after reason why it was the most logical decision for Kya to get out of the city.

“And your brother has Pema now and seems to be way happier now than he ever was with me. The kids are too little to remember much right now anyway. And you’re mother is in the South. Times are relatively peaceful, save for incompetent meatheads like that idiot I just fired.”

She stopped her pacing and looked to Kya.

“I think you should go. There are countless reasons to go.”

Kya smile didn’t quite reach her eyes as she looked to Lin. She broke eye contact quickly as her eyes welled with tears, standing up and looking around. She faked another smile but couldn’t quite look at Lin again.

“Perfect! That settles it! I’ll be leaving in the morning, just gotta finish up a few things.”

She awkwardly walked to Lin.

“I guess I’ll see you around.”

Kya pulled her into a halfhearted hug and nearly let out a sob when she felt Lin nestle her head against her shoulder as she hugged her back. She didn’t remember the last time Lin Beifong had given her a proper hug. Kya broke apart first, keeping her head down as she turned away and walked to the door. She paused for a just a second before pushing the door open and leaving without another word.

* * *

**_“Unless you could think of a reason I should stay?_ ** _”_

The words jolted through Lin like an electric shock. She knew what Kya was asking and she desperately wanted to give her the answer she wanted. But it would be selfish to deprive Kya of the chance to see more of the world she so loved to explore. Kya deserved the world and Lin didn’t think she was capable of giving it to her.

No, her job was too demanding and was in a precarious position as of late. It wouldn’t be fair to tie someone like Kya down to someone like her. She was married to her job, there wasn’t room for a third party in that relationship. Kya deserved better.

Lin took in a deep breath, making sure to keep her voice steady as she told Kya firmly she should go. She hadn’t realized she had stood until she found herself pacing and listing off reason after reason why it was in Kya’s best interests to leave.

**_“I think you should go. There are countless reasons to go.”_ **

She didn’t miss the look on Kya’s face. It wasn’t exactly an answer to question Kya had asked and they both knew it. Lin saw the tears as Kya looked away and felt a pang in her heart when she wouldn’t make eye contact with her again.

_Stay._

The word was blasting in her own head as Kya walked to her and pulled her into an unmistakeable goodbye hug.

_Stay._

Lin hugged her back tightly, burying her face into her shoulder, imbedding the scent of Kya’s shampoo deep in her memory.

_Stay._

They broke apart and Kya walked for the door.

_Maybe if she looks back, just once, I’ll tell her to stay._

Kya paused and Lin felt her own heartbeat accelerate.

But she didn’t turn back.

**_“Unless you could think of a reason I should stay?”_ **

_Stay. For me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My note for this chapter was; "Lin matter of fact lays out the reasons why she should go. Secretly wants Kya to stay."
> 
> These two are useless I'm telling you.


	3. Hollow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin loses her bending and looks for someone while in the South.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I finished this fic today! Thanks to reviewers who motivated me to finish this so quickly! 
> 
> This will not be the last time I write about Lin after losing her bending because it's a favorite plot point for me. I love a healthy dose of angst lol

Lin didn’t talk the whole trip to the Southern Water Tribe. She didn’t listen to anyone either. She didn’t even remember the trip at all. Her body went through the motions of breathing and keeping her alive but she felt like such a husk of a person. Hollow. She just existed.

She hadn’t even realized they had arrived until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Normally when someone touched her she could feel them; their heartbeat, the pace of their breathing, but now there was nothing. She looked up at Tenzin who was looking at her with those damn eyes. It was the way they all looked at her. With such sympathy.

Pathetic.

She silently stood and walked toward the master healer’s house. It was always cold here but the metal of her uniform made the chill go deeper, she could feel it in her bones. No one had seemed to pick up on the fact she couldn’t get the armor off now that her bending was gone. And she would never ask for help in the task. Her body shivered and she moved quicker to the warmth of the home. At least she could still feel something.

Lin sat in a chair in the kitchen as the others shuffled in. Any other time Katara would have greated her warmly but she was already in a healing session with the Avatar. She didn’t know how much time had passed when Katara emerged. Lin could tell the news wasn’t good and she felt a panic fueled dread rise in her. If Katara couldn’t fix this there was no hope.

The Avatar left abruptly and the others shuffled around as well. Lin quietly got up and snuck towards a bedroom she hadn’t seen since she was a kid. Pushing open the door she felt another wave of disappointment. Clearly nobody had occupied the room in some time.

“She’s not here.”

Lin cursed as she spun around to see Katara standing there.

“Who- I was. I was just looking-“

“I know who you were looking for, Lin. She’s off on another one her adventures.”

Lin looked away from her, making to close the door again.

“You can stay in her bed tonight if you want. I don’t have much space here and we’d have to use the room anyway.”

Lin nodded her head as Katara pushed the door back open and walked in, waiting for Lin to follow. She picked up a few stray items that Kya had left out and pulled open the bed covers, fluffing the pillows up. She knew Katara was watching her as she took in the room, smiling a bit at some of the photos on the wall.

“I should probably try to get some sleep.”

Katara only nodded her head as she moved for the door, still keeping a mother’s eye on the earthbender.

“If you need _anything,_ Lin, just let me know.”

Lin nodded as she sat on the edge of the bed, the cold metal of her uniform pressing tight against her.

“Aunt Katara?”

She cursed herself again at the tremor in her voice. She was thankful, though, as Katara quietly stepped in the room and closed the door behind her. The tears welled now and she quickly wiped them away.

“I can’t- I can’t get this off by myself.”

She motioned to the uniform and let out a mirthless laugh. Katara didn’t say anything as she crossed to her, taking her arms and helping her stand back up. She had had to get Toph out her armor more than a few times and was familiar with the mechanism that allowed a non-metalbender to get it off. It was usually when an officer was hurt but it was a handy feature for the current situation as well.

Lin let out a long sigh as the metal groaned and she was finally able to pull it over her head.

“Lin….”

Katara ran her fingers over Lin’s body, bruises and cuts marring most of her torso.

“Let me get some water and I’ll heal y-“

“No, I’m fine. Really.”

“Lin, don’t be ridiculous, it’ll-“

“Aunt Katara, please.”

She took the healer’s hands in her own and looked at her pleadingly.

“Not tonight. I just… I just want to be alone tonight.”

Katara smiled sadly and cupped Lin’s face with her hand.

“Alright, but tomorrow you’re going to let me look you over, proper.”

She gave Lin a stern look that she knew better than to try and argue with.

“I will.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

Lin smiled softly as Katara patted her cheek before turning to go, leaving the bedroom door closed as she left.

She sat back down on the bed, her whole body aching now that the armor was off. She laid down on the pillows and pulled the soft blankets over her, smelling the familiar scent of Kya’s shampoo and melting against it. She hugged another pillow close to her as the tears started fall and fell into a restless sleep.


	4. Drifting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kya drifts in and out of consciousness after Zaheer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got no self control so I'm posting this now. I'm gonna make you wait for the thrilling conclusion until tomorrow though.

Kya drifted in and out of consciousness as the airship rocked them back and forth. She could hear Bumi snoring which at least meant he was still breathing. Her body was past the point of pain and she seemed to be floating in the spot between reality and the spirit world. She vaguely heard the click of the door to the room and opened her eyes just a bit.

A pale face had peeked in, face framed in short, dark hair. She was familiar.

“ _Lin?”_

The figure seem to start a bit when she spoke and came closer.

“Sorry, Aunt Kya, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Not Lin. Jinora.

Her niece sat gently on the edge of the makeshift bed.

“I’ve got some fresh water for you if you want to try and drink some. We’re almost home.”

Kya’s eyes were heavy as she struggled to focus. She choked a bit as Jinora tried to help her get some water down but the feeling of her element was soothing as she felt it flow all the way to her empty stomach.

“Thank you.”

She managed to croak the words out and saw Jinora smile a bit.

“Just hang in there a little longer.”

“Will you two keep it down over there.”

Jinora chuckled a bit at Bumi’s feeble attempt to scold them, walking to him and helping him gulp down some water too. Kya heard him mumble something else but didn’t quite hear as unconsciousness claimed her once again.


	5. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet conclusion! Starts with Lin and ends with Kya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another little fic complete for these two idiots! As you may have noticed from my other fics I like to keep things short and to the point. I haven't written anything in years and years so I still consider these little warmups but I'm definitely getting a better feel for these characters!

Lin was listening the president ramble on and on and on. She could barely focus on him as he talked about his lack of faith in the prison she had locked Kuvira away in and how she have done more to prevent so much destruction in the city.. blah blah blah blah…

They had stopped Kuvira and had been working on rebuilding the city. Benders and non-benders across the continent had come to help in whatever ways they could. Katara and Kya had even come to help reestablish the hospital and help with the influx of injured that needed care.

_Kya._

Lin’s mind wandered further now as the president continued to speak. She had reconnected with Su and was even speaking with her mother again. For the first time in a long time her life seemed to be full in a way it hadn’t been in ages. And yet she couldn’t call it completely _happy._ There was a piece missing. She had spent so much time making excuses as to why it couldn’t work, why it _wouldn’t_ work. And yet, she had almost died a few weeks ago, she had almost lost Kya a few years ago. And nothing changed for the better. In fact, that longing seemed to get worse.

As a realization came over her she abruptly stood from her chair, the president jumping at the sudden movement.

“Chief Beifong? Is everything alright?”

Her attention snapped to him but she didn’t really seem to see him.

“I’ve got to go.”

She laughed a little to herself as she rounded the table and walked out the door, leaving a gaping President Raiko in her wake.

* * *

“Tenzin! Make sure she doesn’t cheat while I use the bathroom! You know she cheats!”

Kya gave a mock look of offense as Bumi ran from the room, their Pai Sho board laid out in front of her. She took the moment’s reprieve from the game to stand up and stretch, rolling her neck and feeling the satisfying crack of several bones.

A knock at the door drew her attention and she continued her stretches as Tenzin answered it.

“Yes, she’s here. But why? Are you hurt?”

Kya didn’t have to wait long to see who it was as Lin pushed her way past Tenzin, making a b-line right for her.

“Lin, I-“

Her sentence was cut off as Lin grabbed Kya by the shoulders and pulled her close to her, kissing her right on the lips. She pulled away and Kya gaped in shock as she watched a flare of panic cross Lin’s face as she let her go and took a step back.

“I’m sorry! I should have asked first. I’m sorry, I thoug-“

Kya cut her off as she flung her arms around Lin’s neck and kissed her right back, the pair of them falling clumsily to the floor, Pai Sho pieces flying everywhere.

“Kya, I told you not to touch the gam- FINALLY!”

Bumi had come back into the room and punched the air in triumph at the sight of the two of them kissing each other passionately. Lin and Kya broke apart and sat up, Lin’s face very red but smiling and Kya beaming brighter than a spirit portal.

“Tenzin! Where’s Jinora? That kid owes me a plate of macaroons!”

Tenzin’s jaw was still dropped as his brain struggled to process what had just happened. Bumi pushed past him and outside.

“Jinora! Jinora! I told you! I TOLD YOU!”

Lin had her head buried in her hands while Kya laughed, pulling them both to their feet. Lin looked to her finally and words that didn’t need speaking shown on both of their faces. Kya cupped Lin’s face in her hand and Lin closed her eyes as she pushed against it.

“I love you Lin Beifong.”

Kya let her hand drop and gave Lin an expectant look. Lin rolled her eyes and pulled Kya close to her again, whispering quietly in her ear;

“Not as much as I love you.”


End file.
